


~Sugar Kissed~ Roxas One-shot

by CapsuleCorpDame



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCorpDame/pseuds/CapsuleCorpDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You move to Destiny Islands and end up befriending brothers Roxas and Sora.<br/>Roxas takes your breath away but does he feel the same about you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Sugar Kissed~ Roxas One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote about 5 years ago. Not my best work but probably my only finished work -_- Hopefully someone enjoys this.

 

On the contrary to what you thought, moving during high school turned out to not be so bad. Destiny Islands was beautiful and always warm. Since you moved you decided you would try your best to be friendlier and make more friends even if you had to change a little. While keeping your weirdly funny charm and few cuss words you managed to become great friends with the kindest boy on the island, Sora. You even became a friend to his girlfriend Kairi. Even though you had Sora as a best friend you still missed having someone to talk about private girl matters with. Kairi wasn’t really one to help because she was so normal you were afraid to say certain things to her; although, you had told her about your crush on Sora’s brother, Roxas.

“Roxas?! Well, he is cute. I’ll try and help as much as possible!” She told you. You were both sitting on the park swings licking up the delicious sea-salt ice cream in your hand.

 “I don’t know Kairi, I have a bad feeling. Every time I like a guy things seems to turn worse than they already are. I think I might be too much for Roxas ya know?” you look down at the sand below your dangling feet.

 “Thinking that way won’t help! And Roxas is no coward, he’s adventurous and I think you’ll be that new adventure for him. You know I haven’t really seen him with a girl ever, except with my sister Namine, but they aren’t romantically involved. I think he might have trouble with girls.” She says.

“Oh great, that’s another thing! I always seem to like the shy guys who always make is so difficult. That’s it; I’m not going for it.” You reply.

 “(Your Name)! Have you even talked to him lately?”

 “You know I only talk to him a little bit in the morning. And I usually talk to him during math since he doesn’t really have friends in there, we talk about random things. He usually waves at me when we pass in the hallway. I guess it’s better than when we first met…” You say.

 “What happened when you first met?”

“Their parents invited my family over for lunch a few days after I met Sora. When Roxas came down the stairs, I couldn’t stop staring. He went straight into the kitchen to help his mother and Sora took me into the backyard for a swing-jump contest. We started to swing when Roxas came outside and told us to come in for lunch. As we swung there Sora yelled ‘Hey Roxas! This is (Your Name)!’ and Roxas looked at me with a shocked expression and smiled a cute smile and waved ‘Hi (Your Name)!’ I was still swinging there like an idiot with a look of shock on my face for a minute until I smiled back and said ‘Hi’. Later when we were inside Sora started making funny faces with food in his mouth and I was cracking up silently but when I looked up I saw Roxas looking at us like we were creeps!”

“But he did talk to you again right?” Kairi smiled.

“Very surprisingly, he actually asked: ‘Uh, um, (Your Name)…d-do you have a pencil…I could borrow? I-I promise I’ll give it back!’” You mimicked him rubbing the back of his head and sweat-dropping.  “I was just amazed that he remembered my name.” You continue.

“Well there! You guys have some chemistry! I think he was nervous.” She laughs. You two finish the conversation and head your separate ways back home as the sun was setting. You just thought about the school day that lay ahead tomorrow.

 

~Sora’s and Roxas’ POV~

 

“So, how’s it going with her?” Sora asked his brother.

“It’s going…very slow. I want it to hurry up! But I’m too nervous to do it myself… Every time I see her with you I think that she might like you.” He answers.

 “HAHAHA! Yeah right. I know for a fact that she doesn’t like me. And I know that she likes guys who are willing to make the first move. And I know she doesn’t like going on ‘dates’ ‘cuz she doesn’t like the anxiety of it all.” Sora goes on.

“Whew. I don’t like that either.” Roxas sighs in relief.

 “And I know that if you don’t act fast someone might take her away from you! It’s not like you’re the only guy who thinks she’s cute. Make your move tomorrow! It’ll be Friday and you guys can take up all of the time you want. Instead of staying at the usual spot, you’ll get up and want to go for a walk in the park. I’ll give everyone the heads up to say no, and somehow I’ll make (Your Name) go with you!”

“Somehow? That’s sounds suspicious, what did you tell her?!” Roxas yells.

 “Nothing! But I’ll get her to go to the park with you. And there you can work your magic!” Sora gives Roxas the 1-2 punch.

“Alright…”

 

~Your POV~

The next morning you get ready for school and wait for Sora and Roxas before heading to Kairi and Namine’s house. As the others get wrapped up in a conversation on the walk to school, you start to drag behind looking at the floor wondering if it’s possible to end up with Roxas.

“(Your Name), what’s wrong?” Roxas slowed down with you. You look up at him.

 “Roxas, what do you think of me?” You look back at the floor just in time to avoid seeing the blush on his face.

“W-what do you mean?” He asks back.

 “Do I annoy you?” You look ahead of you.

“What? No!”

“You’re not just saying that are you?” You give him and smirk-y look.

“No! You really don’t.” he says.

“Then can I have a hug?” You give him puppy dog eyes. He laughs and squeezes you while lifting you off of the ground. You scream and grasp your arms around his neck noticing how toned his arms were. Since when did he work out? He let you down and you both laugh. You look ahead to see the others quickly turn around and giggle.

“Oh God! He’s going to know!” you think. You stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

 

~Fast forward~

 

It was Friday, and every Friday after school you and the gang would head to the usual spot to hang out. You noticed on the way over Sora was going up to everyone and softly telling them something in their ears. Sora never made it over to you when you all reached your destination. As soon as you got there Hayner cranked up the music. Over the music a low grumbling sound was heard and everyone got quiet.

“I’m hungry, sorry!” you scratch your head and they all laugh. Meanwhile Sora nudges Roxas.

“She’s hungry! Go get her one of those pancake thingies at the vendor at the park!” He whispers.

 “Pancake thingies? You mean crepes?” Roxas asks.

 “Just go!” Sora pushes.

 “Uh, hey you guys, I’m gonna go for a walk… anyone wanna come?” Roxas stands up and you see everyone shake their heads and reject him. You felt terrible when you saw him hang his head. Everyone resumed talking and you walked up to Roxas as he was about to head out.

“I’ll go with you, if you want the company?”

 “Yeah you can come!” He gives you a smile and holds the curtain open for you.

After a few moments of silence you finally ask: “so where were you headed?”

“Well I was going to the park to clear my head.” He answers.

“If you needed to clear your head why did you let me come? Just wondering…” You ask.

“I kind of needed to talk to you…” He suddenly found the ground very interesting.

“Oh…” “The two of you quickly approach the park.

“(Your Name) do you like strawberries?” He asks.

 “Y…yeah.” You were caught off guard.

 “So do you prefer strawberries with bananas, just strawberries or blueberries uh etc.?”

“I guess I like strawberries with banana…Why?” You’re truely puzzled.

“I’m going to get us something to eat.” He laughs and points at the little vendor by the benches.

“Do you need money?” you began to reach into your pocket.

 “No, no that’s fine! It’s on me.” He smiles.

“No! Are you sure?” You ask again and he nods when you notice the empty swing set. “Empty swings! It’s a miracle! I’ll be over there!” You quickly hop off to the swings.

 _‘It’ll give me the time to figure out what to say_.’ Roxas thinks to himself and jogs over to the little blue station.

You sit on the swing and rock yourself with your feet on the ground. You stop and take a glance back at Roxas and noticed his broad shoulders. Suddenly you feel something pushing at your back. You turn your head to see a random little girl trying to push you on the swing. Roxas comes back and watches in confusion.

“Marly! Come here and leave her alone!” You see a woman calling to the girl and the little one runs off. You and he laugh and he hands you a large cone in wax paper. It was warm with strawberries and bananas in syrup cradled in the cone. The edge was dipped in chocolate.

“Ah! Thank you!” You try and flash your cutest smile. He takes the swing next to you and bites into his blueberry crepe. You take a giant bite out of yours, stuffing your cheeks and moan in delight.

After a few more minutes of silence Roxas finally starts: “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this…”he starts and takes a deep breath.

“I really like you… and I completely understand if you don’t like me back. But I just felt like I had to tell you.” He blurts out.

 You nearly choke on your food and you finally look at him. “Y-you like me?”

You see his sapphire eyes glance at you from the side and gives you a little nod.

“Oh…Roxas I…”

He rests his head against where his hand gripped the dirty chains.

 “I…like you too…” Your voice softens.

 He slowly looks up at you.

“Y…ou do?” he eyes you.

Your eyes start to water and you jerk your head forward indicating a ‘yes’.

“Why are you crying?” His voice gets louder.

“I’m just…happy.” You begin to laugh uncontrollably. You get up and sit on his lap holding him around his neck. He smiles and holds your waist. He starts to slowly swing back and forth as you nestle your head to his neck. You can feel him smiling and his cheeks burning. You bring your face level to his and press your foreheads together. He holds you tighter and you boldly press your lips to his in a gentle kiss, slowly savoring the taste of the blueberries and sugar.

“Hey! Get a room!” a squeaky child’s voice calls from nearby.


End file.
